


The Good In Me

by MyNameJett



Series: Sort of Songfics [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameJett/pseuds/MyNameJett
Summary: Mark gets tired of being thrown around. But he loves Jack too much to let him go....





	The Good In Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I had to get out to satiate my inner writers needs. I've been trying to work on The One and Only, but have failed miserably. To those of you who love that story, so sorry! I am trying to get out the next chapter, but life keeps happening, and so here we are! Please enjoy!

The Good In Me

    Mark watched him. He knew it was creepy, but Jack shone in the shadows of the trees. Jack's girlfriend stood over him, watching him as well. The two spoke quietly to each other, and each word felt like a stab in Mark's chest. Mark isn't usually like this. He has never tried to hurt anybody. But how could he make excuses? He had known this man was with someone. He had always known that there was a slim chance of any of Jack's promises actually coming true, and yet Mark had still hoped. Even now, he was begging fate to be kind to him.

    His beauty drew Mark in. He knew that Jack's lover was an amazing woman. She loved Jack with all of her heart, she did not deserve to be hurt. And still, Mark had done it. Mark had stayed and poured all of his heart out. I have hurt enough people with my idiocy. With that thought, he hid behind the walls, preparing his heart, waiting for his chance to speak to him.

    Mark heard them both pass, but knew Jack would be back. He always comes back, for some reason. He waited until he heard Jacks soft steps approach him.

    "Mark?" His accent made the word seem more than just a name. More than just 'Mark'. Mark craved and loathed his accent. "What're you doing? I told you, you can't be around when she is."

     "Yeah, I know." Mark took a deep breath, feeling pain creep its way towards his heart. It was unnerving, but he accepted it. "I'm sorry Jack, but I cannot do this anymore." Mark couldn't look Jack in the eyes. He hated that he was too much of a coward to look Jack in his baby blue eyes, but that didn't make it any easier.

     "Wait... what?" Clearly, Jack wasn't expecting something that serious to leave Marks' lips, but Mark held his ground. "What do you mean, 'this'? You can't do 'this'? What the hell is that supposed to mean, Mark?!" Jack was very upset, and Mark wanted nothing more than to just go over and hug him. But he couldn't. If he did, he would give in and never let Jack go.

     "Jack, you can't-" Mark started, his bones aching with the strain of holding his self in.

     "Can't what, Mark?" Jack's voice was icy, smooth and silky, lulling Mark almost into submission.

     "Jack, please. I can't..." Mark took a deep breath, but that made it worse. Jack sent was tantalizing, fresh grass and the sharp sting of wild berries made him shudder, the memory of when he was last close enough to inhale that heavenly aroma causing fire to course through his veins. As soon as he felt his resolve begin to crumble, he the only thing he could think of. He ran. Suddenly, he heard something his father once said, a warning of sorts that he had told Mark before he died. _Hate the hunter, not his arrows. Hating the arrows will ensure you avoid them, but you won't be prepared for the knife_ _the hunter will have in his pocket._

     As he ran out towards the edge of the forest, he could hear Jack running behind him.

     "Mark!" Jack growled, and Mark sprinted away, but as the forest became clearer and clearer, he could see a wall of vines, covered in horns. Mark would've stopped, but he wasn't going to let a couple of scratches deter him. Grabbing onto the vines, he could feel each thorn sink into his skin, blood seeping out each time he let go. His hands were cold, the blood on his hands quickly chilling in the freezing night air. Each step up brought him closer. That was until Jack pulled him right back down.

     "What are you doing, Mark?" Jack seemed tired, and Mark instantly wanted to comfort him, snuggle him until all of Jack's worries went away. And that feeling only fueled Mark's anger, anger Mark didn't even know he had.

     "I'm leaving! Jack, don't you see? This isn't right! All I do is love you and love you, and you don't care!! I listen to all of your bullshit, I care about you, I try to show you how great you are! I have loved you and continue to love you for all of time, and you treat me like your own personal rubbish bin! You burden me with all your junk, and your promises, and I love you for it! I do! But I can't stand being thrown out for someone I know you don't love. You treat her like a queen, but you don't believe she is. You've told me! Jack, I know I love you, but I really HATE what you do to me!! I hate the fact that everything that I do is for you, and that my every thought is trying to make our love stronger, or make you feel better! AND YOU DON"T CARE!" Mark couldn't hold it in. Everything was pouring out of him, and to him nothing made sense.

     "Jack I love you, I just want you to love me back! I need it! I was never a good person, but I can be better. Please, I just want you to need me, to care about me even a little! Please! Jack, I can't stand you! You hate her! You don't care about Signe, not the way you care about me! I know it!" Mark sobbed, falling to his knees. All he could do was softly whimper, and even that was hard. His throat was raw, and every word hurt, like sandpaper down his throat, even when he wasn't speaking.

     Slowly, Jack kneeled down to Mark's level, soothing him, running a hand through Mark's hair.He sat next to Mark, trying to comprehend everything that Mark had said. Finally, Jack tilted Mark's head up, so that they were looking each other in the eye. Mark could now see Jack's blotchy cheeks and bloodshot eyes, and for an instant, he felt despair and regret course through his veins, but Jack's next words stopped it in its tracks.

     "You're right." Jack murmured softly. Wiping Mark's tears away, he examined Mark's face closely, smiling as he did so. " You're free. I'll tell Signe everything in the morning. And I won't keep you here. You are free to go." Jack's smile had turned mournful, and Mark could feel his heart break into tiny pieces. Jack began to rise but then hesitated. Instead, he got closer and closer to Mark, until Mark could feel Jack's lips lightly touch his. A soft sigh left Mark, and at that Jack pulled away, his eye's welling up with tears.

     And he left.

     Mark wanted for Jack to say that he loved him. He watched Jack's retreating figure, and desperately wished to take it all back. This pain, the torture of not having Jack around at all consumed him, and he could almost punch himself for letting Jack slip through his fingers. But there was something he knew. Jack always came back to him. So Mark waited.

     And waited.

     And waited.

     But Jack never came.

     So Mark had to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this one is "The Good in Me," by Jon Bellion. I love him, check him out! I was mostly listening to a mash-up version, but both are tremendous!  
> https://youtu.be/4MVtXqtJokM - Mash-up  
> https://youtu.be/TuAc3hyFurY - Original


End file.
